Models by Category
Multiple "Bottom" Queens 2 times on the Bottom Cycle 1: Lacey Rogers, Allison Harvard, Jaslene Gonzalez Cycle 2: Laura LaFrate, Chantal Jones, Jaclyn Poole, Brooke Miller Cycle 3: Eboni Davis, Jiana Davis, Chelsey Hersley Cycle 4: Karolina Gilon All Stars 1: Jaslene Gonzalez, Hannah Jones, Ava Capra 3 times on the Bottom Cycle 1: India Gants Cycle 2: Courtney Nelson, Jourdan Miller Cycle 3: Mamé Adjei, Hannsh Jones, Isis King Cycle 4: Dorothy Petzold All Stars 1: Courtney Nelson 4 times on the Bottom Cycle 2: Molly O'Connell Consecutive Best Photos 2 Consecutive Best Photos Cycle 1: Lacey Rogers Cycle 3: Eboni Davis, Fatima Siad, Anya Kop 4 Consecutive Best Photos Cycle 2: Dominique Reighard Consecutive Bottom Appearances 2 Consecutive Bottom Appearances Cycle 1: Lacey Rogers Cycle 2: Brooke Miller, Jourdan Miller, Molly O'Connell, Courtney Nelson Cycle 3: Chelsey Hersley, Hannah Jones, Isis King Cycle 4: Dorothy Petzold Eliminated Models Eliminated after First Bottom Models who were eliminated after their first and only time in the bottom two. Cycle 1: Samantha Potter, Joanie Dodds, Angelea Preston, Nicole Fox, Analeigh Tipton Cycle 2: Jayla, Rubinelli, Shandi Sullivan, Brittani Kline, Jessica Serfaty, Lenox Tillman, Christina Murphy Cycle 3: Laura Kirkpatrick, Erin Wagner, Monique Weingart, Katarzyna Dolinska, Kayla Ferrel, Natalie Pack Cycle 4: Meaghan Waller, Irina Adadurova, Rosanagh Wypych, Izzy Vessey, Shanali Martin All Stars 1: Mamé Adjei, Erin Wagner, Lacey Rogers, Brittani Kline, Katarzyna Dolinska Eliminated after Best Photo Models who were eliminated after who were eliminated the week after winning best photo. Cycle 2: Lenox Tillman Cycle 3: Eboni Davis All Stars 1: Courtney Nelson Eliminated while not being in the Bottom Two Models who were eliminated, although not being in the bottom two. Cycle 2: Ava Capra & Paige Mobley (disqualified for not participating in the shoot) Cycle 3: Isis King (quit the competition), Mamé Adjei (eliminated in third place) First Best Photo The following models were the winners of the first main challenge of their respective seasons. Cycle 1: Raina Hein Cycle 2: Courtney Nelson Cycle 3: Hannah Jones Cycle 4: Anchal Joseph All Stars 1: Eboni Davis Best Photo Models with One Best Photo Cycle 1: Analeigh Tipton, Allison Harvard Cycle 2: Ava Capra, Chantal Jones, Lenox Tillman, Molly O'Connell, Courtney Nelson Cycle 3: Hannah Jones, Mamé Adjei, Cycle 4: Anchal Joseph, Elina Ivanova, Jordan Simek All Stars 1: India Gants, Brittani Kline, Ava Capra, Angelea Preston, Courtney Nelson Models with Two Best Photos Cycle 1: Raina Hein Cycle 2: Christina Murphy Cycle 4: Alexandra Urs Models with Three Best Photos Cycle 1: Lacey Rogers Cycle 2: Ava Capra, Chantal Jones, Lenox Tillman, Molly O'Connell, Courtney Nelson Cycle 3: Anya Kop, Eboni Davis, Fatima Siad Models with Four Best Photos All Stars 1: Eboni Davis Models with Six Best Photos Cycle 2: Dominique Reighard "No Bottom Two" Models The following models never placed in the bottom two. Cycle 1: Raina Hein Cycle 2: Dominique Reighard Cycle 3: Fatima Davis Comeback Models The following models came back to compete after getting eliminated. Cycle 3: Mamé Adjei (eliminated on ep.6 at 9th Place, returned and eliminated on ep. 12 at 3rd Place) Category:Mario's Next Top Model